


Samotność w sieci

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ostatnimi czasy w związku Midorimy i Kise coś się nie układa. Żaden z nich nie ma jednak odwagi, by zawalczyć o wspólne szczęście. Oddalają się od siebie coraz bardziej, aż w końcu Ryouta, czując się samotny, odwiedza internetowy czat, na którym poznaje mężczyznę o nicku Kinshou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samotność w sieci

  
  
  
  
    Na pytanie „kiedy przestaliśmy się dogadywać” nie byłem w stanie sobie odpowiedzieć. Fakt faktem, że nigdy nie rozumieliśmy się za dobrze, byliśmy jak ogień i woda, jak niebo i ziemia, yin i yang – on poważny i zdyscyplinowany, ja zawsze radosny i energiczny. Wszyscy znajomi cicho szeptali za naszymi plecami, że ten związek, o tyle, o ile nie ma przyszłości, o tyle nie ma najmniejszego sensu.  
    Ale ja zawsze byłem uparty jak osioł. Mówiłem sobie, że przecież się kochamy – a miłość jest najważniejsza, to ona jest podstawą w związku. A skoro mieliśmy tę podstawę, mieliśmy również na czym budować nasze wspólne życie. Takie właśnie było moje przekonanie i zaraziłem nim również mojego chłopaka.  
    Chociaż teraz, jak na to patrzę, to sprawa nie wygląda tak pozytywnie, jak ją malowałem. Co prawda ja i Midorimacchi nigdy nie rozumieliśmy się w stu procentach, często sprzeczaliśmy się o błahostki i nieporozumienia, ale dość szybko wszystko wracało do normy.   
    Nie byłem pewien, kiedy zaczęło się między nami psuć tak na poważnie. Kiedy przestaliśmy rozmawiać przy stole, żegnać się i witać, wychodzić wspólnie na miasto. O seksie aż wstyd by było wspomnieć. Nasze życie erotyczne zakończyło się burzliwym aktem po jednej z większych kłótni, wygasło jak gwałtownie zdmuchnięty płomień świecy, która do tej pory nie została ponownie zapalona, i tylko odrobina nadziei w moim sercu wciąż tliła się słabo, przynosząc sny i marzenia o tym, że między mną a Midorimacchim znów będzie dobrze.  
    Ale czy mam podstawy, żeby tak sądzić? Patrząc na Shintarou, który zakłada buty, mruczy coś cicho pod nosem i wychodzi z naszego mieszkania – czy mam prawo mówić, że znów będzie dobrze? Wiedząc, że nie pierwszy raz tak się dzieje i, z pewnością, jeszcze nie raz wyjdzie tak bez słowa, aż pewnego dnia po prostu nie wróci.  
    A ja zostanę sam w naszym pustym mieszkaniu, które już teraz wydaje się być opuszczone. Sam pośród czterech ścian, wśród nieżyjących przedmiotów nienależących do nikogo konkretnego, używane tylko po to, by zabić tę kotłującą się w człowieku samotność, to uczucie pustki. Stworzone wyłącznie po to, by zamienić czas oczekiwania na coś, co daje pozory użyteczności.  
    Jedyne, na co czekałem ja, to na powrót tych dni, w których mieszkanie wypełniała atmosfera prawdziwego domu. Na te dni, kiedy siedziałem na kanapie, tak jak teraz, ale w towarzystwie Midorimacchiego – oparty o jego ramię, przykryci kocem, oglądając nudny film. Te dni, które kończyły się ciepłym miejscem w łóżku i czułym pocałunkiem na dobranoc, w jego troskliwych objęciach.  
    Właśnie na to czekałem. I cicho modliłem się, by te dni wkrótce nadeszły.

  
*

  
    Wolny czas spędzałem na sprzątaniu domu i gotowaniu. Midorimacchi wychodził do pracy o 11:30, wracał o 22:00, albo nawet później, także praktycznie przez cały dzień nie miałem nic innego do roboty. Wszystkie swoje prace i obowiązki kończyłem około godziny 15:00, a wtedy, po zjedzeniu obiadu, czas zaczynał mi się niemiłosiernie dłużyć.  
    Ukojenie znalazłem pewnego chłodnego, jesiennego dnia miesiąc temu. Przeglądając strony sklepów internetowych w poszukiwaniu prezentu urodzinowego dla mojego przyjaciela, natrafiłem na reklamę czatu. Z początku trochę się wahałem, nigdy nie zaglądałem na tego typu portale społecznościowe, ale w końcu zalogowałem się na stronie, pobrałem aplikację i znalazłem tam coś, co nazywało się „Pokojem dla gejów”.   
    Byłem tym nieco rozbawiony, ale, pomimo niewielkiej liczby zalogowanych tam użytkowników, kliknąłem właśnie tę pozycję. Z pewnością była bardziej interesująca niż pokój dla nastolatków, gdzie, mogłem się założyć o moje roczne zarobki, roiło się od starszych panów szukających wrażeń u młodych dziewcząt.  
    Od samego początku byłem sceptycznie nastawiony do takich internetowych znajomości. W głównym oknie czatu przewijało się kilkanaście nicków ogłaszających chęć na zbereźne zabawy w łóżku, albo romantyczny wieczór ( który z pewnością miał się zakończyć zbereźnymi zabawami w łóżku ).   
    Nie udzielałem się w tych rozmowach, przejrzałem jedynie listę zalogowanych użytkowników. Kilku z nich miało włączone kamerki, ale po kliknięciu z ciekawością na przypadkowo wylosowany, obiecałem sobie już nigdy tego nie robić. Siedziałem więc przed laptopem, opierając podbródek dłonią i gapiłem się w ekran, czytając kiepsko skonstruowane zdania użytkowników czatu.   
    Do czasu, kiedy przed oczami pojawiło mi się niewielkie okienko z napisem: „Kinshou* przesyła wiadomość”. Byłem tym tak zaskoczony, że nie miałem pojęcia, co zrobić. Serce waliło mi jak głupie, kiedy klikałem przycisk „Zobacz”, miałem wrażenie, że zaraz rozsadzi mi klatkę piersiową.  
    Jednak, jak się okazało, niepotrzebnie się denerwowałem. Ponieważ mężczyzna o nicku Kinshou zachowywał się grzecznie i kulturalnie. Nie zapytał mnie o to, co mam na sobie, nie zaproponował mi też cyberseksu, czy jednorazowego spotkania. Po prostu, spytał, co robię na tym czacie, co porabiam w domu i czy mam ochotę popisać.  
    Nigdy nie sądziłem, że z uśmiechem na twarzy będę oczekiwał zalogowania się na czat. Ja i Kinshou rozmawialiśmy ze sobą prawie codziennie, wciąż odnajdując nowe tematy, dyskutując i żartując, zwierzając się z przeróżnych momentów w naszych życiach i snując opowieści o marzeniach i planach na przyszłość.  
    Kinshou, podobnie jak ja, miał chłopaka, z którym przestał się dogadywać – ba, podejrzewał go nawet o romans, jednak nie mógł znaleźć żadnych dowodów. Współczułem mu z całego serca, ponieważ przez ten miesiąc, jak ze sobą pisaliśmy, zdążyłem go bardzo polubić i przyzwyczaić się do niego.  
    Także i tego dnia, kiedy tylko Midorimacchi wyszedł do pracy, a ja posprzątałem i ugotowałem dla nas obiad ( oczywiście, jedliśmy osobno, bo kiedy mój chłopak wracał do domu, ja już spałem ), z uśmiechem zalogowałem się na czat i z równie wielką radością spojrzałem na nick Kinshou widoczny na liście zalogowanych użytkowników.  
  
 **Mitra** **: _Cześć! Czyżbyś miał przerwę?_  
 **Kinshou** : _Szczerze mówiąc, mam dziś wolne, ale nie mógłbym znieść siedzenia w towarzystwie mojego chłopaka, więc wyszedłem do kawiarenki._  
 **Mitra** : _Masz tam zamiar spędzić cały dzień?!_  
 **Kinshou:** _Nie mam wyjścia. Może później przejdę się do centrum handlowego, albo zrobię sobie jednodniową wycieczkę za miasto._  
 **Mitra:** _Wiesz, nie chcę za bardzo wtrącać się w twój związek, ale uważam, że powinieneś wrócić do domu, w takim wypadku. Rozmawiałeś ze swoim chłopakiem?_  
 **Kinshou:** _Nie mam odwagi._  
 **Kinshou:** _Nie chcę dowiedzieć się prawdy._  
 **Kinshou** : _Bo jeśli przyzna się, że ma kogoś na boku, to chyba się zabiję._  
 **Mitra:** _Nie mów tak! Pogadaj z nim, na pewno wszystko się ułoży! Sam wspominałeś, że nie masz dowodów!_  
 **Kinshou:** _Ale mam wrażenie, że on wręcz z niecierpliwością czeka, aż wyjdę z domu. Pewnie kogoś zaprasza..._  
 **Mitra:** _Nie dowiesz się, dopóki nie zapytasz!_  
 **Kinshou** : _I niby jak mam to zrobić?_  
 **Mitra:** _Przede wszystkim, na spokojnie. Może idź do sklepu i kup mu jakiś drobny upominek? Wróć do domu, spędźcie ze sobą miły, romantyczny dzień i porozmawiajcie szczerze. Może on właśnie tego potrzebuje? Nie znam go, więc nie chcę oceniać. Nie twierdzę też, że to wyłącznie twoja wina, że się między wami psuje, ale myślę, że warto spróbować._  
 **Kinshou:** _I to napisał mężczyzna, który sam nie ma odwagi walczyć o związek?_  
  
    Przygryzłem wargę, spuszczając wzrok na klawiaturę. Czułem się strasznie głupio, bo Kinshou miał rację. Doradzałem mu coś, czego sam powinienem spróbować, jeśli chciałem zawalczyć o Midorimacchiego.   
  
**Kinshou:** _Przepraszam cię._  
 **Kinshou:** _Nie chciałem być niegrzeczny._  
 **Mitra:** _W porządku, masz rację – sam muszę się wziąć za mój związek! Proponuję, żebyśmy robili podobnie, a potem zdamy sobie nawzajem relacje. Co ty na to?_  
 **Kinshou** : _Jestem za, ale zacznę jutro rano. Jeśli teraz pójdę do niego z kwiatami i czekoladkami, i zastanę go w łóżku z innym... Sam rozumiesz._  
 **Mitra:** _Na pewno będzie dobrze! Trzeba myśleć pozytywnie._  
 **Kinshou** : _Jestem realistą :)_  
 **Mitra:** _W takim razie ja to zmienię :P_   
**Mitra:** _No to co masz zamiar robić?_  
 **Kinshou** : _Właśnie zamówiłem sobie herbatę. Trochę tu posiedzę, dobrze, że mam chociaż tego laptopa._  
 **Kinshou** : _A może masz ochotę się spotkać?_  
  
    Gdy tylko przeczytałem tę wiadomość, moje serce oszalało. Do tej pory uznawałem nasze rozmowy za „niezobowiązujące”, ot, zwykli internetowi znajomi, nic więcej. Nie myślałem o tym, by wymienić się z nim numerem, czy tym bardziej – spotkać. Dlatego, kiedy mi to napisał, byłem zdziwiony i zaniepokojony jednocześnie.  
    Głupie myślenie... przecież nie mam zamiaru umówić się na randkę, prawda? To nie będzie nic złego, jeśli się z nim spotkam, nie wylądujemy przecież w łóżku...  
  
 **Kinshou:** _Nie musimy, jeśli tego nie chcesz. Do niczego cię nie zmuszam._  
 **Mitra** : _Nie mam nic przeciwko. I tak cały dzień siedzę w domu, miło będzie się z kimś spotkać i porozmawiać w cztery oczy :)_  
 **Kinshou** : _Świetnie, w takim razie jednak nie będę musiał samotnie błądzić po mieście :)_  
  
    Podał mi adres kawiarenki, w której przesiadywał. Nie musiałem go zapisywać, znałem to miejsce, bo w czasach liceum chadzałem tam z koleżankami na słodkości. Pożegnałem się więc z nim i wyłączyłem laptopa.  
    Zacząłem się denerwować zanim w ogóle opuściłem swoje mieszkanie. Ubrany w ciemne dżinsy, koszulę i sweter, z zarzuconym pospiesznie jesiennym płaszczem, wyszedłem na zewnątrz. Powitały mnie jasne promienie słońca i chłodny wiatr. Przygryzłem wargę, po czym, wciskając dłonie w kieszenie, ruszyłem w kierunku umówionego miejsca.  
    Serce waliło mi jak młotem, zrobiło mi się dziwnie gorąco, miałem wrażenie, że naprawdę idę na randkę, w dodatku z facetem poznanym przez Internet! Wiedziałem, że Kinshou ma mniej niż 30 lat, bo jakiś czas temu dla zabawy zgadywaliśmy swój wiek, jednak nie miałem pewności, że mówi prawdę. Równie dobrze mógł mieć 60, albo 70.  
    Oto i jest. Kawiarenka, w której czeka na mnie Kinshou. Powiedział, że poznam go po laptopie, bo żaden z pozostałych nielicznych gości nie ma takiego przy sobie. Wolałbym, żeby powiedział mi co charakterystycznego ma na sobie, ponieważ w tym czasie, kiedy szedłem na spotkanie, mogło zjawić się nawet ośmiu mężczyzn z laptopami.  
    Już miałem przejść na drugą stronę ulicy, kiedy w oknie kawiarenki zobaczyłem znajomą twarz. Przystanąłem na krawędzi chodnika, z zaskoczeniem wpatrując się w Midorimacchiego, który właśnie wstał od stołu, uśmiechając się łagodnie.   
    I wtedy podeszła do niego wysoka, piękna kobieta o długich, ciemnych, delikatnie lokowanych włosach. Kiedy wspięła się na palce, obejmując ramionami szyję mojego chłopaka i całując go w policzek, miałem wrażenie, że całe powietrze ze mnie uleciało. Wzrok niemal natychmiast stał się zamglony przez łzy, szczęka zaczęła drżeć.  
    Odwróciłem się powoli i powolnym krokiem udałem się z powrotem do domu.  
    Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, co widziałem, ale przecież oczy nie kłamią. Shintarou nie wyszedł dziś do pracy, tylko na spotkanie z tą piękną kobietą, którą tak czule objął, do której tak pięknie się uśmiechnął. Kto wie, czy to nie był pierwszy raz? Czy wielokrotnie, gdy ja szykowałem dla niego obiad, ze słabym uśmiechem starając się ułożyć zabawne buźki z jedzenia, on przebywał w zupełnie innym mieszkaniu, jadł zupełnie inny obiad i przytulał zupełnie inną osobę.  
    Spojrzałem w niebieskie niebo, które powoli przysłaniały granatowe, złowrogie chmury. Szedłem w ich kierunku, a te sunęły w moim, dopóki nie zetknęliśmy się ze sobą.  
    Dopóki Mitra nie zniknął.

  
*

  
    Midorimacchi wrócił do domu przed 22:00. Wytłumaczył, że nie było już nic do roboty w szpitalu, więc wcześniej mógł skończyć zmianę. Przywitałem go spokojnymi słowami „Witaj w domu”, które we łzach ćwiczyłem cały dzień. Na zewnątrz niewzruszony, wewnątrz przybity, przeglądałem na kanapie czasopismo. Kiedy Midorimacchi przyszedł zjeść obiad do salonu, nie mogąc zmusić się do odpowiadania na jego proste, grzecznie zadane pytania, życzyłem mu smacznego i powiedziałem, że muszę się już położyć.  
    Ponieważ zaczęły się jesienne sesje, całe dnie spędzałem w pracy, tylko środy miałem wolne. Nie wchodziłem jednak na czat, nie miałem na to czasu. Wykończony, spałem do południa, sprzątałem do wieczora, gotowałem obiad, jadłem, a potem brałem długą kąpiel i kładłem się spać. Od następnego dnia znów zaczynała się ciężka praca, ani chwili wytchnienia.  
    Ja i Midorimacchi zerwaliśmy ze sobą. Bez wyrzutów, pretensji, czy kłótni – zupełnie na spokojnie, nie oskarżając się o nic, nie obwiniając za nic. Wyprowadziłem się z mieszkania, żeby Shintarou nadal miał blisko do pracy. Pojechałem na weekend do rodziców pod pretekstem odpoczynku, ale tak naprawdę musiałem gdzieś przenocować. Potem wynająłem kawalerkę, urządziłem się wygodnie i już od dwóch tygodni mieszkam tu.  
    Znów zacząłem pisać z Kinshou. Przeprosiłem go za moje niepojawienie się, wytłumaczyłem mu, że po drodze spotkałem mojego chłopaka z inną kobietą. Powiedział, że mnie rozumie i nie gniewa się o nic. On sam zerwał ze swoim chłopakiem. Żaden z nas nie posłuchał mojej rady i nie odbył żadnej rozmowy mającej na celu uratować związek.  
    I znów, dzień mijał za dniem. Ciągle tylko praca, dom, praca, dom, od czasu do czasu jakieś zakupy, a późnym wieczorem spędzanie chwil z laptopem i gorącą herbatą – przyjemne chwile wytchnienia z Kinshou, który był dla mnie jedynym wsparciem.   
    To było zaskakujące, jak bardzo się do siebie zbliżyliśmy. Człowiek, którego imienia nie znałem, którego nigdy nie widziałem, stał mi się tak bliski, że zaczynałem za nim tęsknić, gdy nie dane mi było skorzystać z czatu.  
    Jaka wielka była moja złość, gdy pewnej nocy wyłączyli prąd, a bateria w laptopie padła... Myślałem, że oszaleję. Ale później i tak się cieszyłem – mimo mojego nagłego zniknięcia, Kinshou czekał za mną.  
    Całą godzinę i trzydzieści osiem minut. Zdaje się, że kiedy ponownie się zalogowałem, było coś po trzeciej nad ranem. A ponieważ Kinshou szedł na rano do pracy, kazałem mu iść spać.  
    Dzięki niemu przestałem tak często rozmyślać o Midorimacchim. Oczywiście, tęskniłem za nim, nadal go kochałem. Ale nie miałem odwagi poprosić go o spotkanie, nie chciałem wtrącać się w jego nowe życie – widziałem go ponownie z tą kobietą, na mieście, wesołych, uśmiechniętych. Trzymała go pod ramię, jak na zakochaną kobietę przystało.  
    Ja nie znalazłem sobie nikogo nowego. Po prostu tego nie chciałem. Wystarczał mi Kinshou – tak, właśnie tak. Wystarczało mi, że mogę z nim pisać, zwierzać mu się i czytać jego długich opowieści, zawsze z uśmiechem na twarzy oczekując kolejnej.  
    Pewnego dnia nawet mu o tym napisałem.  
  
 **Kinshou:** _Co masz na myśli?_  
 **Mitra:** _Wydaje mi się, że nie potrzebuję chłopaka. Przynajmniej nie teraz. Dobrze mi się z tobą piszę, czuję się trochę tak, jakbym znał cię od kilku lat, taka bratnia dusza. Nieciężko zauważyć, że zaskakująco dobrze się dogadujemy, no nie? :) Nie spodziewałem się znaleźć tu kogoś tak wartościowego jak ty. Ale teraz z czystym sumieniem mogę stwierdzić, że jesteś dla mnie kimś wyjątkowym._  
  
    Długo oczekiwałem jego odpowiedzi, a kiedy w końcu nadeszła, zamiast przestraszyć się tak, jak poprzednio, uśmiechnąłem się z nadzieją.  
  
 **Kinshou:** _Mitra, spotkajmy się ponownie. Tym razem na poważnie._  
 **Mitra:** _Jasne, jestem jak najbardziej chętny :) Tylko, proszę, nie w tej kawiarni co ostatnio :P Mimo wszystko, mam złe wspomnienia._  
 **Kinshou** : _Może być gdziekolwiek, nie zależy mi na miejscu. Ale mam jedną prośbę._  
 **Mitra** : _O co chodzi?_  
 **Kinshou:** _Chciałbym, żebyś potraktował to poważnie. Jako randkę._  
  
    Dopiero w tym momencie serce zabiło mi mocniej, jednak bardziej z podekscytowania, niż zdenerwowania. Przygryzłem wargę, uśmiechając się do ekranu, chwilę wahałem się z odpowiedzią. Z jednej strony kłóciła się we mnie świadomość, że minął dopiero trochę ponad miesiąc od rozstania z Midorimacchim, z drugiej zaś szalona myśl, że mam szansę zacząć jeszcze milszą znajomość z Kinshou. Bądź co bądź, naprawdę bardzo go lubiłem.  
  
 **Mitra:** _W takim razie mamy randkę :) Gdzie, kiedy, i po czym cię poznam?_  
  
    Umówiliśmy się na następny tydzień w sobotę, w mało uczęszczanym parku z niewielką, niedziałającą już fontanną. Byłem tak podekscytowany, że nie mogłem zasnąć – nie tylko ja zresztą. Wyglądało na to, że nawet Kinshou jest z tego powodu uradowany.   
    Właśnie w tamtym momencie znów czułem się jak ten energiczny nastolatek, którym kiedyś byłem. Szczerząc się jak głupi do ekranu laptopa, śmiejąc się co chwila i wyobrażając sobie ten dzień – naszą randkę, wyglądałem zapewne jak szesnastolatek przeżywający swoją pierwszą miłość.  
    W dzień naszego spotkania starannie się przygotowałem. Nie liczyłem na to, że do czegoś dojdzie, zwłaszcza, że Kinshou na pewno nie był typem faceta, który pierwszą randkę chcę zakończyć seksem. Był wobec mnie poważny i naprawdę chciał spróbować bycia razem, bo czuł, że to, co nas łączy, jest czymś więcej niż internetową przyjaźnią. Sam mi to nawet napisał.  
    Dlatego też, idąc raźnym krokiem do parku, w moim sercu kotłowała się nadzieja, że znajdę tę odrobinę szczęścia, której pragnąłem, i że pomoże mi to zapomnieć o prawdziwej miłości mojego życia. Musiałem ruszyć na przód - tak, jak Midorimacchi.  
    Ja i Kinshou mieliśmy spotkać się przy jedynej niewymienionej na nową ławce w parku. Znajdowała się ona w bardziej odosobnionym miejscu, za wysokimi krzewami otaczającymi fontannę. Kiedy tam zaszedłem, ktoś już na niej siedział.   
    Przystanąłem, z mocno bijącym sercem, czując jakby doszło do trzęsienia ziemi. Zrobiło mi się trochę słabo, jednak, przygryzając wargę, powoli podszedłem do ławki.  
    Dopiero wówczas dostrzegłem, kim tak naprawdę był siedzący na niej mężczyzna.  
    Był nim nie kto inny, a mój były chłopak, Midorimacchi Shintarou.  
–    Kise?- bąknął, zaskoczony, patrząc na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
–    Uhm... cześć, Midorimacchi – mruknąłem, uśmiechając się słabo.  
–    Ty...- zaczął niepewnie, wstając.  
–    Wybacz, jestem z kimś umówiony – powiedziałem cicho, unikając jego spojrzenia. Że też akurat w takim momencie musieliśmy się spotkać.   
–    Ja... też.- Usiadł ponownie, odsuwając się, by zrobić mi miejsce. Usiadłem więc na przeciwnym końcu ławki i rozejrzałem się w poszukiwaniu Kinshou. Jeśli tylko go zobaczę, od razu do niego pójdę! Nie chciałbym, żeby Midorimacchi był obecny przy naszym spotkaniu, nawet, jeśli już ze sobą nie byliśmy.  
–    Co u ciebie?- zapytał nagle cicho.  
–    W porządku – odparłem, zaskoczony.- A u ciebie?  
–    Również – westchnął, spoglądając na mnie.- Na kogo...?  
–    Na znajomego – przerwałem mu chłodno.  
–    To tak jak ja – mruknął, wciąż się we mnie wpatrując.- Kise?  
–    Co?  
–    Masz może... ochotę się przejść?  
–    P-przecież mówię, że na kogoś czekam!- burknąłem, rzucając mu zezłoszczone spojrzenie.  
–    No to poczekam, aż się zorientujesz.  
–    Z czym?- warknąłem, odwracając od niego głowę.  
–    Naprawdę jesteś idiotą – westchnął ciężko.  
–    Wypraszam sobie, do cholery!- krzyknąłem, patrząc na niego ze złością, ledwie hamując łzy.- Prawdziwym idiotą jesteś tutaj ty, Midorimacchi!  
–    Możliwe – powiedział cicho.  
    Umilkłem, zaskoczony jego odpowiedzią. Spodziewałem się raczej, że zacznie się wypierać i kłócić ze mną, tak jak zawsze. Widać trochę się zmienił po naszym zerwaniu.  
    Przez dłuższą chwilę oboje milczeliśmy. Zerkając na twarz Midorimacchiego, widziałem, że jest zamyślony. Wpatrywał się w żwirowaną ścieżkę z opuszczoną głową, kryjąc usta za czarnym szalikiem starannie owiniętym wokół szyi.  
    I wtedy, kiedy cisza między nami stawała się coraz bardziej napięta, Shintarou zaczął... śmiać się.  
    Spojrzałem na niego z zaskoczeniem. Nie słyszałem tego śmiechu chyba od pół roku. Z początku tylko podrygiwał ramionami, po chwili parsknął cicho, zaczął chichotać, aż w końcu śmiał się normalnie – nie przesadnie głośno, tak zwyczajnie, naturalnie, szczerze.  
–    Co cię tak bawi?- zapytałem.  
–    Ta cała... cała ta sytuacja – zaśmiał się, ocierając kąciki oczu.  
–    Niby co w niej jest takiego śmiesznego?- Spuściłem głowę.- Tak cię bawi spotkanie twojego byłego chłopaka?  
    Niemal natychmiast uspokoił się, ale nadal delikatnie się uśmiechał.  
–    Przejdziemy się?  
–    Nie, czekam na kogoś – westchnąłem.  
    Midorimacchi również westchnął, ale jakoś tak ciężko, jakby ze zniecierpliwieniem. Siedziałem w jego towarzystwie już od prawie piętnastu minut, wyglądało na to, że Kinshou się spóźni. Miałem nadzieję, że ten, za kim czeka Shintarou, szybko się zjawi.  
–    Kise?  
–    Co chcesz?- Spojrzałem na niego ze złością.  
–    Chodźmy na randkę.  
–    Co?- Wydałem z siebie coś w rodzaju pisku, wytrzeszczając oczy na zielonowłosego.- Ja już jestem umówiony, ty zresztą chyba też?!  
–    Tak, ale osoba, za którą czekam, już przyszła.  
–    I niby gdzie ona jest?- zapytałem niegrzecznie, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu tej pięknej ciemnowłosej kobiety, z którą go nakryłem.  
–    Siedzi obok mnie – odpowiedział dobitnie.  
    Popatrzyłem na niego, mrugając, a po chwili zmrużyłem oczy.  
–    Śledziłeś mnie? To jakaś zasadzka?  
    Westchnął ciężko, zamykając oczy, jego głowa opadła bezradnie na piersi. Znów wlepił we mnie wzrok, marszcząc gniewnie brwi.  
–    Chyba nie zrozumiesz, dopóki nie uświadomię cię, jak należy.  
–    O czym?  
–    To na mnie czekasz.  
–    Nieprawda! Czekam na...!  
–    Na Kinshou!- warknął ze złością.  
    Wytrzeszczyłem na niego oczy.  
–    Skąd znasz Kinshou?- bąknąłem.  
–    Ja nim jestem, Kise!- jęknął.- To ja jestem Kinshou! A ty jesteś Mitra! Wiem, że brzmi to niedorzecznie, ale powinieneś się zorientować, jak tylko mnie tu zobaczyłeś! To nie mógł być przypadek, że spotkaliśmy się w tym samym miejscu, w tym samym dniu i o tej samej porze, i AKURAT oboje na kogoś czekamy!  
–    Nie, to niemożliwe...- szepnąłem ze łzami w oczach, kręcąc głową.- Nie możesz być Kinshou, Kinshou i ja dobrze się dogadujemy, świetnie mnie rozumie, a... a ja rozumiem jego i... i...  
–    Sam jestem tym zaskoczony, ale dowodem na to, że to prawda, jest chociażby twoja reakcja!  
–    Nie...- jęknąłem, kręcąc głową i wstając powoli.- Nie, Midorimacchi! To niemożliwe, bo przestaliśmy się dogadywać już dawno temu...! Dlaczego z tobą jako Kinshou miałbym się dogadywać?  
–    Może dlatego, że pierwszy raz od dawna mogliśmy ze sobą szczerze porozmawiać?- Shintarou wstał i ruszył w moją stronę.- Opowiadaliśmy sobie o rzeczach, o których nie mieliśmy odwagi powiedzieć sobie w oczy... to naturalne, czasem dobrze jest się anonimowo wygadać...  
–    Nie wierzę w to...- szepnąłem, cofając się powoli w kierunku fontanny. Midorimacchi podszedł do mnie szybko i chwycił za ramię, przyciągając do siebie. Przytulił mnie, jak dawniej, trzymając w objęciach mocno, ale i jednocześnie delikatnie.- Nie wierzę w to, Midorimacchi...  
–    Mnie też trudno w to uwierzyć, ale wygląda na to, że to prawda. Że przez cały czas rozmawialiśmy ze sobą, że... poznawaliśmy się na nowo – mruknął.  
–    Ale... ale ty przecież...- załkałem cicho, obejmując go w słabym uścisku.- Widziałem... wiem, co widziałem...  
–    Co?- Spojrzał na mnie, odgarniając moje włosy z twarzy.- O czym mówisz?  
–    Ta kobieta... w kawiarni... obejmowałeś ją!  
–    W kawiarni?- Zmarszczył lekko brwi.- Chodzi ci o ten dzień, kiedy miałem wolne, tak? Głupku – westchnął ciężko, opierając się czołem o moje czoło.- To była pacjentka, którą operowałem. Kiedy została wypisana ze szpitala, ja akurat miałem urlop, więc nie mogła mi osobiście podziękować. Spotkaliśmy się przypadkiem... tak, wiem, przytuliliśmy się, ale musisz zrozumieć... ona była naprawdę ciężkim przypadkiem. To cud, że udało mi się uratować jej życie... była mi bardzo wdzięczna, bo samotnie wychowuje trójkę dzieci, nie chciała ich zostawiać... proszę, zrozum, Ryouta. Nic mnie z nią nie łączyło, nic a nic... ja kocham tylko ciebie.  
    Rozpłakałem się w jego ramionach zupełnie, ledwie łapiąc oddech. Nie wiedziałem, czy byłem szczęśliwy z tego, co usłyszałem, czy zrozpaczony faktem, że przez prawie dwa miesiące żyłem bez Midorimacchiego przy boku, tylko dlatego, że niesłusznie sądziłem go o niewierność.   
–    Nie płacz – szepnął Shintarou, gładząc delikatnie moje włosy.- Teraz już wszystko będzie dobrze, prawda? Możemy zacząć od nowa?  
–    Boję się...- jęknąłem.- Boję się, że znów przestaniemy się rozumieć...  
–    A ja niczego się już nie obawiam – powiedział cicho, po czym pocałował mnie delikatnie, z uczuciem.- Nawet jeśli się pokłócimy, to ja wciąż mam Mitrę, a ty masz Kinshou, prawda? Oni są dowodem na to, że zawsze się rozumieliśmy. Jestem pewien, że pomogą nam w każdej sytuacji. Nie mam zamiaru drugi raz pozwolić ci odejść.  
–    Ale... ale...  
    Uciszył mnie pocałunkiem, tym razem głębszym, bardziej intensywnym, jakby chciał mi pokazać, że naprawdę nie mam się czego obawiać, że już nic złego się nie przydarzy. Odpowiedziałem na niego, przytulając się do niego mocniej, nie dbając o to, że jesteśmy w miejscu publicznym. Liczył się tylko on i ja, wolni od nieporozumień i pozbawieni samotności, której nienawidziliśmy.  
–    Kocham cię – szepnął Midorimacchi, gładząc mnie po policzku, ocierając z nich słone łzy.  
–    Ja ciebie też – odparłem cicho i uśmiechnąłem się słabo.- Bardzo, bardzo cię kocham, Midorimacchi.  
–    Wracajmy do domu – powiedział, znów mnie przytulając.- Stęskniłem się za tobą.  
–    Ale moje rzeczy...  
–    Wieczorem je przewieziemy. Jestem głodny, pojedźmy do naszego mieszkania i zróbmy razem obiad. Pomogę ci, chociaż nie jestem w tym dobry.  
–    Jesteś wręcz fatalny – zaśmiałem się, a on zarumienił delikatnie.  
–    Po-postaram się tym razem, nanodayo!- warknął.  
–    Dobrze.- Uśmiechnąłem się do niego, ocierając resztki łez.- Wracajmy, Midorimacchi. Do naszego domu.

  
*

  
    I znów, tak jak i poprzednio, dni mijały jeden za drugim, jednak coś się w nich zmieniło. Mieszkanie, do którego wróciłem, znów wypełniał smakowity zapach obiadu i przyjemna, rodzinna atmosfera. Przemalowaliśmy ściany, co miało być oznaką nowego wspólnego życia, i choć nasza codzienna rutyna się nie zmieniła – praca, dom, praca, dom – to wieczorami znów zasypiałem w ciepłych objęciach mojego chłopaka, znów całował mnie na dobranoc, i pocałunkiem budził następnego dnia. Spędzaliśmy ze sobą wolny czas, kochaliśmy się jak dawniej, wypełniając sypialnię odgłosami śmiechu i przyjemności, jednak przede wszystkim, o wiele lepiej się dogadywaliśmy – dzięki Mitrze i Kinshou. Nadal pisaliśmy ze sobą, kiedy miałem wolne, a Shintarou miał przerwę w pracy. Czasem nawet leżąc obok siebie w łóżku, wchodziliśmy na czat i pisaliśmy ze sobą tak jakbyśmy wcale nie wiedzieli, kim naprawdę jest osoba po drugiej stronie ekranu.  
    Ale, szczerze mówiąc, bardzo mi się to podobało. W końcu wróciły do mnie te dni, których tak oczekiwałem z utęsknieniem, o które modliłem się do Boga. A wraz z nimi przyszło jeszcze coś, coś wyjątkowego, czego nie mogłem nazwać, jednak wiedziałem, że z pewnością nie pozwolę temu odejść.  
    Już nic nie zabierze mi tych wyjątkowych dni.

  
**The End**

  
  
**Kinshou** : _Kocham cię._  
 **Mitra** : _Ja ciebie też_ ♥  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* Kinshou – Złoty Generał; nazwa pionka w grze shogi  
** Mitra – bóstwo solarne w mitologii indoirańskiej ( no bo Kisia to takie słoneczko ^^ A Amaterasu za bardzo kojarzy się z Naruto :P )  
  



End file.
